


Lonely Birthday

by LoveandScience



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M, angsty, birthday fic, cas loves you, even if you hate yourself, happy birthday dean, we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveandScience/pseuds/LoveandScience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't think he deserves a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Birthday

Dean slumped in the chair, drink in hand. Normally, he'd be at a bar, or hustling pool... something half-way enjoyable. Usually, he wouldn't be sitting alone with a bottle of whiskey on his birthday, but things were different now. He'd screwed up too many times, too many ways... Sam told him to go. And honestly, Dean knew he deserved that. He'd been waiting for something to get between him and his brother again, just like it always did, and it was darkly relieving that the other shoe'd finally dropped. Nothing left hanging over his head.

He deserved to be alone, he mused. Even so, he still got people killed. One day, he'd just find some dark hole to crawl into and never have contact with anybody ever again. 

That's probably the only way he could think of keeping the poison of his existence to himself.

Glancing to the clock on his phone, he smiled bitterly at the early hour. “I don't deserve a happy birthday. If the angels hadn't intervened, my parents wouldn't have looked twice at each other. I only existed to start and end the Apocalypse, and now I don't even have a reason,” he said to the empty room.

Dean wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he woke up with a blanket around him. He stood, questioning gaze falling around the room for clues, until he noticed a small package on the table. Blanket dropping to the floor as he drowsily made his way to what was clearly a present, his stomach clenched nervously. Someone had been in his motel room.

Underneath the ribbon that was tied neatly around the gift, he found a card. Dean pulled it out, eyebrows tilting in confusion at the guinea pigs on the cover. “Happy birthday! Dean.” That was all it said, his name having been handwritten in after the exclamation mark, as if the person who'd left it didn't understand how to correctly personalize a store-bought greeting card.

He smiled, and began working the grosgrain off. This could only be one person.

A few minutes later revealed a Busty Asian Beauties magazine and a car air freshener, and the hunter would have doubled over laughing if he wasn't still so lonely.

“Thank you,” he texted Cas.

“You're welcome, Dean,” he received, less than a minute later.


End file.
